The global rise of bacteria and other microorganisms resistant to antibiotics and antimicrobials in general, poses a major threat. Deployment of massive quantities of antimicrobial agents into the ecosphere during the past 60 years has introduced a powerful selective pressure for the emergence and spread of antimicrobial-resistant pathogens. Thus, there is a need to discover new broad spectrum antimicrobials, such as antibiotics, useful in combating microorganisms, especially those with multidrug-resistance.
Boron-containing molecules, such as 1-hydroxy-1,3-dihydro-benzo[c][1,2]oxaborole (also sometimes known as 1-hydroxy-benzo[c][1,2]oxaborole or oxaboroles or cyclic boronic esters), useful as antimicrobials have been described previously, such as in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/142,692; 11/505,591 and 11/357,687. Generally speaking, a 1-hydroxy-1,3-dihydro-benzo[c][1,2]oxaborole has the following structure and substituent numbering system:
Surprisingly, it has now been discovered that certain classes of 1-hydroxy-1,3-dihydro-benzo[c][1,2]oxaboroles which are substituted with at least two moieties on an aryl or heteroaryl sulfonamide moiety at the 6-position are surprisingly effective antibacterials. This, and other uses of these 1-hydroxy-1,3-dihydro-benzo[c][1,2]oxaboroles are described herein.